Gone too Far
by QueenTatooine
Summary: It has been several years since the heart of Te Fiti was restored. Moana has spent her time traveling from island to island teaching the skills of wayfinding, but she will soon learn that there are consequences to meddling in the affairs of gods.
1. Prologue

**AN: It has been ages since I have posted anything here, but I have had this idea knocking around inside my skull for a good long while. Embarrassingly enough I decided to write this in order to improve my report writing at work. Surprisingly enough it has actually seemed to help.**

 **This is mostly complete, though I have hit a bit of a road block about five chapters in. I don't anticipate this being very long, though it is already longer than I anticipated. I will attempt to post every Saturday and the first five chapters are already written. Some are shorter than others but I tried to break them at good points as dictated by the story itself. This is one of the shorter chapters.**

 **Please review, and comment your thoughts, it may help me get over the "hump" I've found myself at.**

 **I fully anticipate finishing this story. Thank you for your time in reading my little head trip.**

Moana stood at the prow of the ship feeling the wind blowing in her hair as the people behind her worked the sails and rudder. The ship was one of the largest styles currently in use, with a 30 ft mast, two outboard pontoons, and sleeping quarters in the cabin built amidships. It was also brand new. Moana had been working for more than a year with the people of the island Pohnpei to get it built. They had not been lucky enough to have a huge cavern where their boats could be stored while waiting for the waters of the world to be safe once more for voyaging, and the wind and weather had worn their once proud fleet down to rotting masses.

Though Moana had helped many other islands build a canoe or three since her return from restoring the heart of Te Fiti, she had never participated in the construction of one of this size. She was just glad that the one used by Montenui had required some repair work before they had taken it out. This had given her the opportunity to study the construction and she had remembered enough to at least have a place to start with the construction of this beast.

Moana breathed deep of the salty sea air and glanced behind her to watch the islanders manage their ship. She was here as a teacher and in case things started to get out of hand, she had to keep her distance and let them work the ship and manage their voyage. She had done this many times before, more times than she bothered to count. She had started with her very own people, bringing their canoes out into the light of day, checking them over, repairing them, and sometimes scrapping them and using the pieces to repair more sea worthy vessels. She had taught them to wayfind and led them on their first voyage. It had been a surprise when they had arrived at their first island and found it inhabited.

The islanders had been excited to see them and had welcomed them with a feast. Their canoes had been examined and there had been unending questions about their construction and the differences between these vessels and the ones used for fishing.

That night when Moana and her people began to tell their story they had been informed that the story teller of the tribe had already "heard" the story of how the heart of Te Fiti had been returned. She had received the story in her dreams several months prior and had shared it with her people. It was one of the reasons the villagers had been excited to meet them, for they had already suspected that among the voyagers would be one of the figures of the story, the girl who traveled with Maui and restored the heart.

It had been easy to set up trade between the two islands. The islanders were mostly interested in learning the skills of wayfinding. They wanted their own canoes and wished to voyage the seas on their own. So Moana had sent most of her people home while she had stayed and taught them how to build their canoes, using those from Mantenui as guides, and then she spent months teaching them the skills of wayfinding. She journeyed with them on their first voyage as she had done for her own people, allowing them to chart their own coarse, and they had eventually found another inhabited island.

Moana had found herself traveling from island to island, telling her story, speaking of her people, and then teaching the skills to build and maintain their fleet and finally voyage across the vast seas. She had long since lost count of the number of islands she had visited. Occasionally she would see Maui himself during the voyaging. He would always call out a greeting but he never stopped to visit. Despite that, she always got the feeling he was proud of her and what she was doing.

She had long since sent the last of her people home to Montenui. As a result it had been many seasons since she had seen anyone from her home. It was another reason she was excited to reach this voyage's conclusion, for the people of Pohnpei had decided to visit Montenui for their first voyage, and Moana was finally going home.

Moana looked down at herself, she had on brand new clothes, her hair was braided down her back, and a head piece worthy of her role as a teacher and master of her trade was woven into her hair. She was in the prime of her life, and strong and proud, she felt certain she had done much to bring honor to the teachings of her parents and to her people whom she represented.

In her travels, Moana had managed to pick up the nickname of "The Wayfinder" and though she tried to down play her position as the first master wayfinder in generations, she knew she had been instrumental into getting so many people back out onto the ocean once more. And though she hadn't seen the soul of the ocean since it had given her the shell she had placed on the mountain, she could feel how happy it was to once more have people traveling upon its back.

Her students manning the canoe were doing so with skill. They had been on the sea for two weeks now and in that time they had become a well oiled machine, making Moana feel slightly superfluous. They no longer needed her. They had faced two storms, and an attack by the Kukomori, during which she hardly had to intervene at all. Their wayfinder had charted their course with little to no input from Moana, and had managed their ship with very few hiccups. They no longer needed her, and it was time to go home.

 **AN: For the names of places and people in this fic I actually chose them from research on the pacific islanders. Pohnpei is an actual island, despite the name's similarity to Pompei of Roman history.**


	2. Welcome Home

**AN: Here is your chapter two, Enjoy**

Three days later, Moana found herself perched on top of the mast where she could make out the shores of her beloved home. She could not wait to reach her family, and despite the speed at which the craft could travel, she wished she could jump into the sea and swim to the shore. Her instincts were under the mis-impression that she could somehow get there faster that way. She found she had to force herself to focus on the water around the canoe, watching for shallows, shoals, or anything that would impede the progress of the vessel otherwise her thoughts would wander into her memories and make her more anxious for the journey's end.

Even still, she found herself imagining all the people she knew, and how they would react to her tales, all the places she had seen, all the people she had met, and all the adventures she had been on. Such thoughts were a distraction, but they eased the frustration at time's slow passing while simultaneously making her yearn for their arrival.

Though it seemed to take hours the canoe soon passed over the reef. As the canoe was still beaching itself in the sand of her childhood home, Moana had already leapt from the canoe and was running to meet her people. A large crowd had gathered on the beach awaiting the canoe and when they recognized her there were smiles every where. The air was filled with glad greetings and Moana could not help the tears that fell from her smiling eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, Moana caught a familiar and very welcome face, and turned abruptly to throw herself into the arms of her mother. Her mother held her close in a fierce and welcoming hug. Her father soon joined them holding them both close to his heart and laying his cheek against the top of her head. She was back with her family and she didn't realize quite how much she missed them until this very moment when more tears sprang to her eyes.

Moana pressed her forehead to her mother's in joy at the reunion. The hongi was a greeting she hadn't shared much since her parents had returned to Montenui so long before. The feel and smell of her mother's breath brought back memories of her childhood when her mother was always right there with a ready hug and a smile. Turning to her father she and he shared the hongi as she heard the villagers of Pohnpei disembarking from the beached canoe.

Moana finally felt as if she had returned home. She had her parents and her island back, and no matter how long it had been it was still home. Some things may change, but this never would.

"Moana, we missed you so much," her mother spoke into her hair, holding her fast even as Moana and her father shared the hongi.

"Mom, Dad, I'm so glad to be back," Moana said as she pulled back to smile into the faces of her parents. "I have been to so many places and seen so many things. I have fought in battle, and helped with healing people who were sick. I was even able to save the lives of an entire island's people who had lost almost all their seeds and fruit to the darkness before it receded." She grinned and stood proud, no longer the child they had raised, nor the young wayfinder who had left the island. She was now a confident and strong adult, who knew who she was and what she could do.

"We know," her father said smiling proudly, "Many of the islands you have visited, have made their way here, eager to visit the home of 'The Wayfinder'."

Moana found her self blushing, she had rather hoped that they would not know that particular name of hers, it made her sound as if she is a figure from legend, whereas she was really only a girl who loved the sea. "Well, hopefully there are a few stories you haven't heard, yet" Moana said with a grin.

Her father smiled, and Moana was surprised to see a few extra wrinkles in his face that hadn't been there before.

As he turned to welcome the other islanders to their home and invite them to a feast, Moana took the time to study her parents. She had known they would be older, but their apparent age was a bit of a shock. Both were gray haired and slightly bowed. Much to her dismay, Moana found that her father was using a cane. Their faces were lined with the years they had lived and their eyes were tired.

Moana suddenly realized she had no real idea how long she had been gone. She had not felt the passing years. In fact she felt no different physically from when she had first left Montenui. Looking around at the villagers she was shocked to realize that she did not recognize a single face from among the youth of the village, and of the adults the only faces she knew were those of the older generations, some of the younger ones she could guess at, but it was a challenge to match the faces she had last seen on toddlers and infants with the people who already had their adult tattoos.

Moana suddenly felt the press of responsibility. She was supposed to be the next chief of Montenui. Those duties, apparently, should have begun years before, and she had not been here.

A hand clapping down on her shoulder brought Moana out of her thoughts in time to hear her father finish his welcome speech to their visitors, "and to welcome my daughter home from her travels, we shall feast and dance. Until then, do make yourselves comfortable, you are welcome to take your ease in the community fala. Shino will show you the way once you have secured you craft." With a brief nod to a young man whom Moana did not recognize, he turned and began to lead Moana and her mother back towards their home, never removing his hand from Moana's shoulder.

His pace was slower than she was used to. He had been ageless in her mind, strong and full of vitality. Until now he had been the same man who would so easily walk and run from the fishing grounds to the village to the coconut groves and back without even becoming short of breath. Though he was still vibrant in personality, his steps were shorter and slower, another sign of the passage of years that Moana hadn't even marked.

"Come Moana," her father said in an undertone, "your mother and I have some things to tell you." Moana glanced at him and wondered how much she had missed, and how much they had needed her. She expected her father's expression to be sad or stern, but though there was a serious edge to the tilt of his eyes, the smile was still easy upon his lips.

Moana found herself glad of the distraction worrying about the up-coming conversation brought. Otherwise she might have dwelt on the changes to the village itself. There were so many new buildings and so few of the familiar old structures still standing. Those familiar structures that were still standing showed signs of age that Moana noted with growing anxiousness. She was becoming more and more certain that something was wrong.

As they reached her parent's fala, her mother pushed aside the tapa fabric to grant them entrance to the cool shade found within. Her father made his way to the center of the structure and took a seat on one of the woven tapa mats with a groan. With a gesture, he indicated Moana was to take the mat in front of him, while her mother retrieved drinks.

Despite her trepidation as to what they were to speak of, she could not help but smile in relief to be out of the sun. She had spent very little time in the cabin aboard the canoe, and had not had the chance to sit in the shade since they had started off on their journey three weeks before. The coconut milk her mother provided her was also a very welcome relief. Moana took a moment to drink her fill, reveling in the fact that the rationing that was dictated by the voyaging had come to an end.

Her mother sat next to her father and lay a hand lightly upon his knee as Moana lowered her coconut to her lap. Her father sighed and took a drink from his own coconut before he spoke, "I always knew I could loose you to the sea, I just did not expect it to happen in quite this way." He began, looking at the floor between himself and Moana. Though a bit nervous about the subject, Moana was glad for her father's tendency to get right to the root of a problem rather than engaging in superficial small talk. "You were gone for so many years, and I was getting older. It was becoming too difficult for me to continue to do the duties of the chief, I had to hand those duties off." He glanced up and met Moana's eyes, "You weren't here, and we had no way of getting a message to you, nor did we know when we could expect you to return."

"We had so many visitors who would speak of you," her mother added, "you were doing so many amazing things. They spoke of you as one would a hero out of legend. How you taught them not only to sail, but to build their canoes. How you fought beside them and defended them. We knew you were still out there." Her mother's words were full of pride and her smile conveyed her love.

"After seeing all of that," her father continued when her mother paused, "how could you be happy as the chief of only one island." Here her father's voice stuttered and his smile dropped.

"I love Montenui," Moana began, but her father held up his hand halting her words.

"I will never doubt that. All the people you have directed here have brought us wonderful things: new foods, clothes and medicines." He smiled, but the smile was forced, "But I had to have a successor who was here."

Moana nodded and realized where this conversation was going. Someone else had been chosen to lead Montenui. Moana found that she was unsure how to feel on the matter. On one hand, she had been raised her whole life to take that responsibility, training from childhood to learn how things were done, how to balance the needs of her people verses their supplies, how to handle conflicts and fights. But as her father said, these responsibilities would need to keep her island-bound and her voyaging days would be limited to a trip here and there, limited to trade or quick lessons and not to the lengthy time she had been spending with each island to pass on all the things they needed to know. Both felt like such a calling to her, both were important, but she could not do both. But there were other wayfinders out there now, did she need to spend all that time away from home?

"I chose your sister in your place," her father continued, referencing Moana's sister Serfina. Serfina was three years younger than Moana and had been on the sidelines for most of her lessons. Though she had not been expected to excel she had still been learning the same material. She was even tempered and very smart, she also loved the island of Montenui.

It hurt though, loosing her position in the tribe. She had held the title of the next chief of Montenui for so very long that it had become part of who she was. She found the loss of the title jarring, but she could not argue her parents decision.

"Where is Serfina?" Moana asked looking around. As a matter of pride and tradition, her sister should have been part of the group welcoming their visitors. If her sister was now chief, she should have been the one giving the speech and inviting the visitors to the village.

"We had another visitor before you arrived and she was greeting him and getting him settled. We did not know you would be on the canoe we could see sailing in, but it was perhaps for the best that things worked out this way. I prefer to tell you myself of your change in circumstances rather than for you to find out when you see your sister wearing the chieftain's headdress." His grin was rueful as he could only imagine the hurt she would have felt to find out in such a manner.

Moana nodded and was about to respond when she heard footsteps approaching the Tala. Her parents and she turned in the direction of the sound to see Serfina push aside the tapa fabric, smiling when she saw Moana sitting before their parents. The smile was full of welcome, love and surprise, but colored with sudden trepidation. Serfina had never begrudged Moana the title of next chief, even when she did better at the studies than Moana had. Sefina loved the island but had no great love of the sea to pull her away, and had never understood Moana's desire to see what lay out there.

Moana smiled at her sister and jumped to her feet to envelop her little sister in a hug. Moana was so happy to see her sibling that she didn't even want to dwell on the chief's headdress her sister was wearing, or how her future had changed. All she cared about was holding her little sister tight and knowing she was well. She forced herself not to notice how her sister had aged. When she had left, her sister was solidly in her teen years, still fighting the acne and growing pains that were inevitable at that age. Now she looked to be only a little younger than the age their parents had been when she had left the island. Moana felt a chill run down her spine, exactly how long had she been gone?

Just to emphasize the point a small head peaked around her sister's skirt, shyly gazing up at Moana in a sort of cautious curiosity.

"Well hello little one," Moana smiled down at the child who promptly ducked out of sight once more.

Serfina glanced down with a loving smile, "This is my youngest, Loto." Moana tried not to be staggered by the phrase "youngest" she hadn't considered the idea that her sister would have married and had children. Loto appeared to be as old as four years old and he was her youngest? She herself did not feel old enough to even consider marriage or children. Moana was beginning to wonder if she had fallen asleep on the deck of the canoe and was simply having an incredibly surreal dream. "Loto, say hello to your auntie Moana."

From somewhere behind Serfina's skirt there was a mumbled response which may have been a quiet hello. Moana smiled and tried to hide her confusion and shock. "He's adorable. Your youngest you said?" Serfina nodded to Moana still smiling, the apprehension from early melting away at the subject of her family rather than her position. "How many children do you have?" She tried to make the question sound innocent, but even she could hear the edge of fear creeping into her voice.

"Four, my oldest is twelve, he's a real handful and has started to help with the fishing. I think there is a bit of his aunt in him. The only things he will sit still for are fishing and wayfinding lessons." Serfina smiled with pride in her oldest, but it began to slip as she really looked at Moana, "My god, you haven't aged a day!"

Moana stuttered and stared at her sister in shock. People had frequently been surprised when she introduced herself. She had often been mistaken for one of the young adults on the voyage, but she had blamed that on the fact that she had not yet received any tattoos to mark her transition into adulthood. She was also shorter than most of the women, even her sister had nearly a hands-width on her. She hadn't been around anyone who had known her in a very long time. She was always moving from island to island never staying in one place longer than it took to teach them what they need to know. The longest she had stayed with any group was the three years it had taken to build the large ship currently moored on the shores of Montenui. As a result no one had been in a position to know her age or comment if her apparent age and actual age differed. Moana was also unaccustomed to looking at her reflection, having better things to do with her time than consider her looks in the rare pool of still water she might find. Suddenly, she wished she had taken such time, for she had no idea what she looked like. "I don't know, good luck?" Moana shrugged trying to downplay all the strange things she was noticing since her return to her home.

Serfina looked as if she were assessing the answer, and considered challenging it, before deciding to let the question pass.

"Though I'd love to let you catch up with Mom and Dad, I think I should take you to meet our other guest," Serfina's smile held a sparkle of amusement that Moana found she had dearly missed. "With the two of you here we are in something of an odd position. I am not sure who should be the guest of honor."

"Oh? Who is the other guest?"

Serfina smiled a bit smugly, "This way," she said with a tilt of her head towards the entrance to the fala obviously refusing to name her other visitor. Then she turned and walked from the shaded interior of the fala and out into the mid-day sun.

 **AN: When doing the research for this chapter ran into issues with the Hongi. It is listed as both Honi and Hongi. I just rather liked the sound of Hongi better. Hongi is defined as a greeting, usually between good friends and family members in which they touch foreheads and breath of each other's breath.**

 **Next chapter is already written and will be posted next Saturday.**


	3. The First Visitor

Serfina was certain that there was more going on, than just a chance visit from her sister. Despite the visitors their island was now accustomed to receiving, they had never had two such important guests at the same time.

Serfina thought back to their first guest's arrival. The villagers had already spotted the sail for the canoe carrying Moana and the people of Pohnpei. There had been interest and curiosity. Knowing visitors would be arriving, they had already begun preparations for a feast and dance. There was glad talk as the village was cleaned up, decorations were pulled out. Extra torches were being positioned to ensure there would be sufficient lighting when night fell. They had already prepared the hog for the roast and had just finished burying it when, from above their heads, there came a scream from a large bird. Everyone in the village had looked up in time to see the bird transform mid-air.

There had been a flash of light and then Maui landed in the center of the village looking as impressive as the stories made him out to be. There was stunned silence for several seconds before a child's voice had cried out, "Maui! It's Maui!" and as if a dam had broken the youth of the village had swarmed forward hollering questions at him and jumping around excitedly.

It was several more moments before Serfina had gathered her wits enough to welcome Maui to their island. "Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, and hero to all, we welcome you to the island of Montenui and to our village."

Maui had grinned at her in obvious appreciation of the listing of his titles. "Thank you for your warm welcome. I graciously accept the hospitality of your village." The words had struck Serfina as a ritual greeting, one which she suspected had been common when her ancestors had traveled the seas but had fallen into disuse with no one receiving visitors any longer.

Serfina hesitated briefly, wondering if she was supposed to have a ritual response before deciding it was immaterial and things had changed and new traditions must be formed. "Would you like any refreshment or rest after your long journey?"

"Nope," and the solemnity of the moment was broken as Maui swung his fish hook up onto his shoulder and grinned a mischievously grin at the youngsters gathered around him. Serfina was momentarily distracted by a chord wrapped around his hook but dismissed it as he spoke. "I'm not tired, though it's been a while since I had some coconut milk."

Serfina smiled and gestured at a man who stood next to the prepared coconuts. He jumped a little realizing what she wanted before handing her one of the coconuts which were prepared as drinks. Maui took the coconut gratefully and drank the contents down before wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. As he did so he looked down at the crowd of children watching his every move, the lot of them having fallen silent at their chief's approach.

"Alright you guys, I'll be hanging around for a while so you go and help your parents and I'll tell you a story later after your chief and I talk." his voice was full of amusement but also sincerity which the kids seemed to appreciate.

Serfina was proud of the village youngsters when they took him at his word and without arguing, and with only a small delay as a few insisted on hugs with the great demi god, before they would leave them to their business, then they wandered back to their tasks and games.

As the last one ran off into the coconut groves Serfina turned back to Maui, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I'm on my way to talk with someone and thought I'd stop by and check out the island that Moana kept going on about." He did not meet her eyes as he spoke, instead he glanced about the clearing and village watching the people and seeming to take a genuine interest in what he was seeing. Serfina was unsure if he was being shifty or if he was just more interested in his surroundings than in their converstaion.

"We are already planning a feast to welcome the ship sailing our way. Would you grant us the privilege of being our guest of honor?"

Maui turned to her with a grin that was positively mischievous. "You should probably wait and see who your visitors are before making that offer."

Serfina eyed him askance, "Who should I be expecting?"

"You'll have to wait and see," his smirk was not in the least innocent, and it convinced her that he knew who she should be expecting and he found the situation amusing for one reason or another. She just hoped it wasn't another god. There was only so much a small village could handle.

"Then allow me to give you a quick tour as we wait for them to arrive."

Maui had not said anything further on the reason for his visit and Serfina decided not to ask. She did not want to involve her island or people in the affairs of the gods if she could help it.

Maui had been appreciative and complimentary of the village and especially of the tapas depicting him. Some of his comments did have her a little worried about the trickster's impact on the youngsters of the village but it couldn't be helped as she wasn't sure she wanted to reprimand a demi god and risk him turning his mischief against her or the island.

Eventually they finished the tour of the island including the cavern where their fleet had been kept preserved for so long. Serfina led him back to the main clearing of the village where feasts were organized and dances taught or performed. Sitting in the middle of the clearing, they found a herd of adolescents waiting for Maui. He had broken out in a loud guffaw when he saw their intent expressions. Despite the villagers working around the clearing, cleaning and decorating it for the coming feast, the youngsters were waiting, not quite patiently, for Maui to return and tell them of his adventures.

"Alright," he said around chuckles, "I'll tell you a story now."

Serfina stood back intending to listen to the story as well when she felt little arms wrap around her legs. She looked down to find Loto holding onto her. "Hey little one, did the canoe arrive?" A nod answered her question. Maui had suggested there was someone important on the ship and Serfina began to wonder about seeing who it might be.

Looking at the villagers working in the clearing she was surprised that a good portion were more interested in muttered conversations than in the demigod currently regaling their children with stories. She overheard one of them mentioning her parents and decided it was time to get the news straight from someone who would know. Maui would be entertained, or rather, he would be entertaining for a while.

There and then, Serfina decided that it would hurt nothing for her to leave him to his admirers and find out what else was going on. She had turned and made her way to her parents tapa, keeping her eyes open in case they were giving the new visitors a tour. As she approached the tapa she heard voices and knew someone was within.

It had been a surprise to find Moana speaking to her parents. Enough of one that she hadn't initially noticed the fact that her sister hadn't changed at all despite the seventeen years that had passed since they had last seen each other.

Regardless, of the reason Maui and Moana were visiting, the fact that they were both present at the same time was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Moana had spoken so fondly of Maui when she had regaled them with the tales of her adventure, that Serfina just had to see her face when she realized Maui was here as well.

As Serfina turned to lead her sister from their parent's fala she allowed her mind to churn away at the implications of her hero sister and a demigod arriving on the island on the very same day.

She had a nasty feeling that something more significant than a couple of visitors was taking place.

 **AN: I apologize for this being a short chapter, but this is where the story broke properly. The next chapter is written and will be posted Sat. Please remember that reviews make an author smile even when they say, "Good Story" or "Could be Better". Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read.**


	4. Maui

**AN: Here is the updated chapter which has been spell checked.**

Moana hesitated as her sister slipped under the tapa, before turning to bid her parents a quick farewell and a promise that she would see them again before dinner and resolutely followed her sister and nephew out into the village.

The village was organized chaos as people pulled food and other supplies from storage and quickly prepared for the last minute feast they were to host. Despite their tasks it seemed as if everyone had time to pause and stare at her. Even those people whom she could identify, hesitated and would stare with a nervous shy smile and uncertain greeting. It was a jarring difference from the exuberant greeting on the beach.

Moana tried not to read to much into it, but these were her people, with whom she had grown up. Some she had taught how to dance, or shucked coconuts with. These were the people who she had helped get their first tattoo or mended nets with. There should be joy and familiarity between them, so why were they so very hesitant to approach or speak with her?

Serfina led her across the village to a clearing where the dances were taught and gatherings took place. As they approached she could hear a man's voice regaling an audience with a story. The voice was vibrant and intense, flavoring the story with character and suspense. It was a familiar voice, one whose cadences she knew she had heard before, but she had been away for long enough that she wasn't sure which villager it could belong to. Everyone seemed to have changed so much since she was last home.

As Serfina and she stepped into the clearing the speaker and audience became clear. There, surrounded by a cadre of youngsters who were hanging on his every word and gesture, stood the great demigod of the wind and sea, hero to all and good friend of Moana, Maui. He took little notice of the new arrivals as he described the time he lassoed the sun, slowing it down and lengthening their days providing them with more time to get their work done so they had time to play.

Serfina, glanced over to her sister and decided against commenting on the huge grin that had spread across Moana's face. It was obvious that Moana had been feeling off balance since her arrival in their village. From her reaction to Serfina's comment on her apparent age, she suspected her sister had had no idea that she still looked to be in her later teens, early twenties at the oldest. Traveling with strangers would do that, she supposed.

As Maui gestured grandly to the youngsters he threw Moana and her sister a wink of acknowledgment but did not pause in his story telling. The children watched enraptured equally by his story telling, his grand reenactments, and the motions of mini Maui upon his chest.

For Moana, his gestures and voice, brought back so many memories of their time together and how he had taught her so much about wayfinding. She might be called "The Wayfinder" but he was her teacher and her friend, and he hadn't changed a bit, unlike everything else she had encountered today.

As they watched, Maui finished up his story with a grand gesture tossing his fish hook into the air and twirling it around his back in an exuberant finale. The children cheered and ran up to hug him, thanking him for his story. It was obvious that Maui was in his element, and was loving the adoration. Soon enough, though, he sent them on their way to help their parents and strolled on over towards Moana and Serfina.

"Curly," he called out, gesturing expansively towards her, "where's my hug?"

Moana took the invitation for what it was and launched herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and holding tightly for a moment before stepping back. The hug felt calming and helped her feel more balanced. Things had changed once before when she had returned from her voyages with Maui, but he didn't change, he was the same apparent age the same smell, the same Maui she had traveled with before. Best of all he was smiling in welcome seeming genuinely glad to see her.

"I haven't seen you since just before that storm a while back," Moana said with a grin. "I was beginning to think the ocean had pulled you under."

"What?" Maui said with mock affront, "you think a little ol' storm like that could bring down the great," he paused for emphasis before adding in a reverent tone, "Maui?"

"Well, it was intense enough we had to take shelter at the island you directed us to. Then we had to wait four days before the seas calmed enough for us to venture out again. Who knows what the great Maui can withstand." She couldn't help the slightly mocking edge she threw in on his name. The banter was refreshing and familiar and helped her feel more like herself.

Maui seemed to hesitate before answering. He remembered the storm well. It had been sent after him by one of his old "friends" when Maui had managed to escape his clutches after confining the bastard back in Lolatai. The "gentleman" had no wish to be confined and in a fit of pique had sent the storm to tear him from the sky.

Maui could have outrun the storm, but he had seen the group of voyagers and had known that if the storm lost sight of him, it would remain in the area and likely sink the vessel he could see far below him. It was also clear that there was no possible direction he could lead the storm so that it would miss them. They were only lucky that Moana had been aboard, she had seen the storm coming and had already turned them away from its path. She had recognized him in his bird form and was smart enough to realize he wanted them to follow him and planned to lead them to shelter.

He should have realized then that something was going on with Moana, he had watched two of the larger villagers struggling with the rudder of their ship, the waves and wind constantly trying to steer them off coarse. Moana had sent one of the men to help with the sheet, and she had taken his place at the rudder and managed to do what he had struggled to do. She screamed instructions to the other villagers to furl the sails and with the help of one other villager had kept their ship on coarse so that they made it safely to the island. Afterwards he had spent days leading the storm away, trying to stay just far enough ahead it would follow without getting caught in the down drafts that constantly tried to pull him into the turbulent seas. Once the storm had run itself out, he had basically crash landed on the first island he saw and slept for almost a week straight.

He should have wondered at how she was able to manage that rudder. At the time he was too busy to consider it, but even as wiry as her muscles were, and with all the skill she had, and even the help the other villager provided, there was no way she should have been able to keep that vessel on coarse as well as she did.

"Well, I knew you measly humans wouldn't be able to handle the storm so I had to lead it away from you." Maui took on an affected air, as if the effort had been a chore and one he hadn't planned on doing anyway.

"So what you're saying is that the storm was your fault," Moana said with a grin, her hands at her waist as she cocked one hip out.

"No, of coarse not," Maui knew she was teasing him, but he couldn't help rising to her bait.

Moana grinned at him and let the subject drop, "So what brings you to Montenui?" She asked him with genuine curiosity. Though she knew he loved the adoration he would get from people, she had never seen him actually stop at a village or heard of anyone who had met him besides herself. Though she loved the fact that he was on her island, and couldn't wait to show him some of the sites, it seemed out of the norm for him to be here.

Maui scratched the back of his head and looked uncomfortable at the question, glancing at Serfina as he did so. When he spoke his voice was uncharacteristically serious. "Moana," he hesitated and again glanced at her sister, "we need to talk."

The tone of his voice and the sudden sagging of his posture caused her to turn all her focus on him. She could tell that whatever the matter was, it was serious and began to worry for her people. "What is it?"

Maui opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously unsure what to say, or how to say it before he sighed and gestured at her. "Tell me about your tattoo."

Moana stared at him completely confused. "I don't have any tattoos. I wanted to get one done while I was home, it's obviously past time I had one done, but I didn't want a stranger from a different island to create my tattoo."

Maui sighed and glanced again at Serfina. Moana, following his gaze, was surprised to see Serfina looking, not at Maui, but at herself with confusion coloring her expression.

"Yeah you do," and Serfina brushed her fingers against her back, right between the shoulder blades, where her top sagged exposing her back and had her hair been loose rather than braided, it would have hidden it.

Moana stared for a moment before twisting her head trying to see her own back, if only to prove they were pulling her leg. Maui was a trickster and he had met her sister before she had been brought over, but his manner was too serious and almost depressed for this to be a joke.

Brushing her fingers just above Moana's left shoulder blade Serfina described what she saw, "Here there's a spiral, like the one you had on your sail when you restored the heart." Her hand moved to her other shoulder blade, "Here is a woman, I think, with the left half of her figure wreathed in flames and giving off great plumes of smoke and the right half of her covered in growing things with a clear sky above. On the woman's chest spanning both sides is a spiral matching the one on your left shoulder." Her hand moved into the center, right between the two, "Here is the ocean with a huge wave rising out of it, a small canoe, like the one you used before, passing beneath its crest."

The symbology was unmistakable to Moana and Maui. The tattoo clearly referred to the restoration of the heart of Te Fiti, but a tattoo of that size would take many sessions to complete and she had no memory of undergoing such a process. She had seen it done often enough to know what was involved and she suspected it was not something she would be able to forget.

Craning her head in such a way that her neck hurt and straining her eyes to see around her shoulder, she was able to get enough of a glance to tell that there was indeed ink on her back, they weren't pulling her leg. Then she glanced at Maui in suspicion. He had not seen her back, unless he saw it during the hug, and if he had seen it before now that would mean it had been there for years as she had not seen him since the storm. She doubted he would have seen it then with the winds blowing her hair out of its careful bun. The tattoo would have been obscured by such an event. How long had that been there?

Again Maui scratched the back of his head. This time he looked around before saying, "Maybe we should sit down, there's a lot you need to know."

 **AN: Thanks for reading and remember reviews are a writer's greatest treasure.**


	5. Revelations

**AN: This is THE chapter. Within these hallowed paragraphs lay the nuggets which inspired this whole journey. I have been looking forward to posting this chapter and hearing the readers opinions.**

Moana followed Maui over to a clear patch of grass in the shade of a couple of palm trees where he plopped himself ungraciously propping his back against a tree trunk. Moana chose to sit at the base of the other tree gratefully leaning back and feeling the papery bark against her skin.

Serfina hesitated briefly before she followed and sat herself down next to Moana well within the shade. She had her own suspicions as to what was going on, and anticipated a third party should probably be present if only in case Moana needed support.

"See, the thing is," Maui began, "Te Fiti is one of the great gods. I mean you have demi-gods like me, who are closest to mortal kind, then there are lesser gods and then there are gods. But beyond all the others there are the greater gods, and ... well ... Te Fiti is the giver of life, you don't get much more godly than that." Maui paused, seemingly refusing to look at either of the women, his posture was turned in on itself and he was nothing like the Maui either of the sisters had come to know.

"You exchanged hongi with her, both as Te Ka and as Te Fiti, you restored her heart which allowed her to return to her life giving form. You gave her back her true self, you were present when she created my hook, which is an artifact of significant power, and then, when she created the canoe you journeyed home in. If I had restored the heart, probably nothing would have changed, I am already a god, I am less susceptible to her power. But you were human . . . so yeah . . ." Again Maui was rubbing the back of his neck in that uncomfortable gesture he seemed so fond of now.

"What are you trying to tell me? What does me being human have to do with anything?" Moana's voice was cautious. Maui's entire demeanor indicated that this was not an easy subject and Moana felt her trepidation increase as he spoke around the point he was trying to make.

Serfina looked at her sister, the pieces were beginning to fall into place, and suddenly she wished their mother were here instead. The lack of aging, her surprise at how everyone else had aged, the fact that she did not know about the tattoo or its subject, and finally Maui himself being here, they were all adding to an inevitable conclusion and she wasn't sure how her sister was going to handle it.

"You humans, you absorb the energy of a god so easily," Maui reluctantly continued. "Like a sponge that has been left out to dry, as soon as it is put back in the water it pulls the water into itself. That's what you humans tend to do. And well you spent so much time around the soul of the ocean, then in Lalotai, and finally you were around Te Fiti herself, and well, lets just say you are the sponge."

Moana stared at him trying desperately to reach a conclusion that didn't make any sense. "So what? The god energy gave me a tattoo?"

Maui sighed, "That's just a side effect."

"Of what?" Moana practically shouted the question, her patience was running thin, and his tendency to try and talk around the issue instead of speaking it outright, was not like him and it was starting to tick her off.

"Is she a god or demigod now?" Serfina asked, breaking the tension between Moana and Maui, carefully watching the demigod's face as he worked to answer. Honestly he looked as if he was having to tell someone they were dying. Then she looked at Moana sitting next to her, still young, incredibly young, when everyone around her had aged so very much. No, he wasn't trying to tell Moana that she was dying, but rather that she was going to have to watch everyone around her die.

Moana was staring at Serfina, her expression was slack and her eyes wide. She turned to Maui, waiting to hear him deny it, but he nodded and wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Considering what she has done, in regards to the restoration, as well as all she had done since," Maui continued still not meeting anyone's eyes. "She earned her title, The Wayfinder, she has taught so many people how to navigate the seas once more. The skills she has brought back and the people she has saved," he glanced up, but met Serfina's eyes rather than Moana's, "her story has already begun."

"Why?" Moana asked, panic in her voice and her back stiff, "I mean, why are you telling me this now?"

"I didn't realize at first." Maui admitted again rubbing his neck, "I was so glad to be free and have my hook back. I didn't think about what the events would mean, or do, to you." He sighed and watched as a beetle scurried across the ground between the three of them. "I was told to come here by Te Fiti herself. She knew someone had to tell you, and better someone you knew then one of the others who would have been a stranger. I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Moana was reeling. This couldn't be real. She felt like an rudderless ship caught in a storm, completely unable to fight the sea, thrown between the waves and in danger of capsizing, and fighting just stay alive, never mind staying on coarse. Maybe this was a dream, it was surreal enough, but a pinch to her arm brought a sharp pain and tears to her eyes.

"I need to go, I need to think," Moana jumped to her feet and took off before either of the others could say a word.

Serfina and Maui sat in silence after Moana had disappeared into the brush and trees. Neither really knew what to say to the other. Finally after five minutes or so Serfina rose to her feet.

"She'll be alright, it's just a lot to take in," despite her attempt to sound confident her tone was unsure her voice soft and nearly lost in the sound of wind through the plants and trees. Turning she looked at Maui who still stared at the spot where Moana had been lost to sight. "I'll speak with Mom and Dad, make sure they understand what is going on. You are welcome to take your rest in the guest fala."

Maui glanced up at her before shaking his head. "Thanks but I'll wait here for her to come back."

Serfina nodded and turned to make her way back to her parents. Her mind was in turmoil and she just hoped she could make her parents understand, even if for the moment, she didn't even understand it herself.

* * *

Moana ran without a destination or a plan. She was trying to outrun the news and all the implications swirling around it. It did not take long to reach an unfamiliar region and it was one more bit of evidence on how things had changed since she had been away. There had been a time when she had known every tree and plant on the island. Once she had known where she was and were she was going even with her eyes closed, but now it felt like an entirely different island. It was no longer home and that just made every thing hurt more.

She wasn't sure when she began to cry, but she quickly realized her cheeks were wet and she was having issues seeing where she was going. It quickly reached the point where she was completely blinded and she simply dropped down to the ground right where she was without even worrying about where she was or what was in the area.

Moana cried, and she couldn't stop. The implications of her situation had been obvious given everything that had happened since she had set foot on the island. The age of her parents and sister, how the village had changed, how the villagers held themselves apart from her, and then the fact that Maui himself had not changed at all. His attitude, his voice and finally his appearance was the same as when they had traveled together. More importantly he hadn't changed from the tapa images despite being on that island for a thousand years.

But the people had changed. People lived and died. Their clothes changed the styles of their tattoos and finally what they knew and what they had forgotten. Life kept moving, but gods lived at a different pace. Despite the seasons she had seen come and gone, the sunsets she had seen and the number of islands she had visited, it still felt as if she had only been gone for a few months.

They were going to die and she was going to have a long long life without them. Her darling nephew, whom she already loved desperately, was going to grow up get married and die and the time would feel so short.

Moana found herself crying not just for the time already lost but for the time she was going to live without them. In her mind they were already dead and life stretched before her unending and lonely.

Why couldn't she have listened to her father and just been happy with what she had right there in front of her? But then the darkness would have consumed her island and everyone she loved would have died long before they had lived out their lives.

Moana found herself leaning against a coconut tree. She took some time to sit and just feel, concentrating on her breathing and letting her mind go blank. Finally the tears began to ease.

After she had calmed she allowed herself to remember her situation and she reminded herself fiercely that her family wasn't gone yet. Her parents were still here, on this island, living in their fala as they had been doing for years. Her sister was alive and vibrant, she still showed the vibrant energy she remembered from their childhood. Serfina was leading the island with love and wisdom. She was also a parent, teaching her children to lead after her and become wise adults. Her nephews, and potentially nieces, were here, and still young, she had all their lives to see them and learn who they were.

Breathing deeply she rose to her feet and followed the sound of the waves till she came to a beach. Luckily the area was deserted, everyone was probably back at the village preparing for the feast.

Splashing the sea water on her face and washing away the evidence of her tears, Moana sat near the water's edge and stared at the horizon. As the sea water dried, leaving behind the residue of salt, Maona considered what she had learned. There were benefits to this situation in addition to the pain. She could get to know her nieces and nephews' children. She could know their children. Though they may lead the island she could help to shape its future in a way she never could have before, without being confined to the island itself. Even now she wanted to be out there, exploring and seeing what and who was out there. She already missed the sea wind and waves, even with the frustrations that came with such trips, including rationing and unending blistering sun. She never would have been happy for long confined to the island.

Moana turned her head and stared in the direction she knew the village lay. She was going to miss so much, births, marriages and celebrations of achievements, holidays and ultimately she most likely wouldn't be there when her loved ones passed from this world to the next.

Turning, Moana glanced up into the cloudless sky. She would be unable to join her family in the next world. She had never heard of a god dying, though Maui had spoken of it as if it were a possibility back during their first adventure. Where would she go when it happened?

Even with all those fears she was surprised to find a nugget of satisfaction at this turn. She would never be confined to an island, or have to listen to anyone who told her she could not sail upon the seas. She had freedom beyond any she could imagine, no longer restricted to the requirements of the chief's family. No one would look to her and ask why she wasn't married yet, or why she hadn't had any children yet. She was beyond all such constraints and requirements and that was a nice feeling.

But she would miss so much, and she felt so very torn between being distraught for what she had lost and reveling in what she had gained.

What was she going to do?

 **AN: There it is, the how and why this has happened. Do let me know what you think.**


	6. Coming to Terms

**Here is the sixth chapter of our journey, enjoy your reading.**

Maui remained where Serfina had left him and stared absently out across the village. The villagers continued their work in preparing for the feast which they intended to make worthy of the demigod visiting them and left him to his thoughts.

Maui did not see the villagers, nor the trees beyond them. Instead, as he stared across the clearing, he saw only the past. He had been a demigod from infancy, raised by the gods and had known early what to expect from his life. He had never had to loose anything he loved in achieving that purpose, but in the time he had been around there were people he had considered friends that he had ultimately lost.

There was once a time when Maui was a common sight on the various islands. He would frequently visit the islands and villages eager to receive the adoration he considered only his due. He had reveled in the feasts and dances. He had loved how the various villages welcomed him and listened to him as he spoke of the things he had seen and done.

But then there were the people. It was so easy to find individuals who would become friends. It was so easy to find someone who was interesting to talk to, who could laugh with him and commiserate with him. The problem always came when they succumbed to the inevitable and Maui found himself burying friend after friend.

Eventually he decided that the short time they had to spend with him was not enough. Their time in this world was insufficient to the pain he would experience at their passing, no matter how nice the conversation.

He had tried so very hard to put those memories aside, to bury all thoughts of the people he had once called friend and the holes they had eventually left behind. Many he had watched grow from infant to child to parent to patriarch and then gone, and the time seemed to pass so very quickly. Finally, he had isolated himself keeping his interactions shallow and spacing his visits out more and more until each visit he was met with only new faces, each person he met, it would be for the first and only time. This way he did not have to see them grow old and he didn't have to loose them.

Even these interactions left him feeling hollow. After the one visit they were gone never to be seen again. They were stories in other people's tales but never ones he could touch. He couldn't even fool himself into believing they were out there somewhere. Finally he stopped visiting the villagers all together.

For more than a thousand years before he had stolen the heart of Te Fiti he had kept to himself and had kept his interactions with people superficial. When he would meet someone out on the seas or in small groups, he would bask in their adoration, regale them with stories of his adventures before leaving, never even bothering to learn their names or where they might be from. Even the other demigods were only known casually. He was a known trickster and his peers had no interest in spending any real time in his company or in risking becoming the target of his games. Only Banapana, a trickster from another pantheon, would spend any real time with him, and even he hadn't bothered to try and visit him during his island bound incarceration.

Moana had been a surprise and one he had tried to avoid. If the ocean had not insistently returned her to the canoe every single time he had chucked her over board, he would have left her behind without a second thought. Instead she had become a friend. She had taken the time to know him and had cared about him enough to challenge the demons of his insecurities.

Moana had somehow weaseled her way beneath his armor so deeply that he had found himself searching her out on multiple occasions just to know she was still out there. She had not always been aware of him, such was the advantage of being a shapeshifter, but he had never stayed long, nor allowed himself to dwell on what he may have seen. He had seen her, she was out there on the seas and seemed happy, that had to be enough.

Now he just wished he had paid more attention to what he had seen. He had had all the pieces. He should have noticed she was not aging rather than merely feeling reassured that the passing ages were not marking her deeply. He should have noticed the divine origins of her tattoo rather than simply admiring it for capturing the subject so well. He should have noted that her physical abilities were beyond what her mortal frame should have held rather than simply being grateful she could handle herself. He could have mentioned it to her years ago and allowed her more time with her family.

Maui remembered the pride and love that had shone from her when she had spoken of her island and her people. She had described so many people with such color he was certain he could identify them if he saw them. He remembered and felt guilt for his own part in taking what she had lost.

The worst part was, when Te Fiti had told him that Moana had most likely ascended to demigodhood due to their adventure and her actions since, he had felt joy and relief. His friend would not be leaving him for the seas that flowed ever after. The loss she would experience had not occurred to him until he was halfway through his journey from the island of Te Fiti to Montenui. It was then he realized that though she may not leave him for the great beyond, she also wouldn't stay when she associated him with all that she would never have again.

Maui couldn't fault Moana for running off. He doubted she would want to see him again once she put together what was happening and how things would never be the same again. It wouldn't take long either. That woman was a sponge for more things than the energies of the gods. She had absorbed his teachings so quickly and easily that he did not have to tell her anything more than once and had skipped a few lessons when he had noted that she had already figured them out on her own. Moana was too bright NOT to figure it out. The only question remaining was did he leave now without saying goodbye, his mission complete, or wait for her to ask him to leave.

Maui was so deep in his own reflections that he did not notice when someone sat down beside him until they began to speak.

"I'm not sure what to do."

Maui's head whipped around to identify the diminutive person now sitting beside him. He stared in shock at Moana who sat so close to him her arm nearly brushed his own. Her whole demeanor was defeated and she stared in the same direction he had been looking seeing even less of the scenery than he himself had.

Maui shrugged the action causing his arm to brush against hers and he was almost glad there was no reaction on her part. "You figure it out as you go. Not even gods have life figured out. Most of them have just found a happy place and do everything they can to stay there. You wouldn't believe some of the antics they got up to finding that place though." Maui cracked a grin and tried to ignore the fragile feel of it.

"But I don't know how to be a god." She still didn't turn to look at him and Maui turned away from her profile to stare again at the villagers roasting a hog for dinner and showing their visitors around the village.

"No one really does, until you've been doing it for a millennium or two. Until then you are still finding yourself and your purpose."

"So," Moana said, resting her chin in her hands and propping her elbows on her knees, "what happens now?"

Maui stared at her. He wouldn't have been surprised had Moana chosen to never speak to him again. He knew she had worked it all out and, though she may not know all the implications, she would know enough to understand the worst of it. She should blame him, but there was no anger in her body language only a sort of tired resignation.

"Just keep doing what you are doing," Maui said in a voice as neutral he could make it. "The more people who know you, the more stories they tell, the stronger you will grow." Maui rubbed the back of his neck in the nervous gesture. "You may have noticed there are a lot of creatures and monsters out there. Your ancestors never had trouble with these guys. But ... well ... when the heart of Te Fiti was stolen it sort of opened the gate and no one has managed to close it yet."

Moana turned her head and watched him as he fumbled his way through his explanation. "What does this mean for me? I have fought off creatures out of Lalotai many times."

"As you grow in power you become of more interest to those bastards. If they can manage it they will consume you and add your power to their own. So you will be seeing more and more of them, at least until you can teach them to fear you."

Moana stiffened beside him and her eyes took a far away look to them. Very seldom were battles fought without a casualty of one type or another. Maui had no illusions. Moana had said she had faced multiple creatures from Lalotai, in which case she had lost someone at some point. Knowing these encounters were not random chance but that said creatures would be hunting for her changed things a lot.

"I guess defense and teamwork when attacked will need to be something I should add to the lessons." Moana tried to crack a smile and Maui could not help but admire her for the attempt, considering everything that had changed in the last hour or so.

"That could help," Maui did his best to grin back at her, "I'll also try to stay nearby so I can help if you get in over your head."

Moana threw him a grateful look as Maui turned to his hook and began to untie a length of chord wrapped around it.

"And this should help," he pulled the chord free and separated from his hook an oar which she had not noticed before. "Only way I could shape change with it," he said in response to her confused look.

Moana gingerly took the oar from him. It appeared to be a standard oar used on the smaller vessels. Only this one was intricately carved with shapes and patterns over the majority of its surface. On the head of the oar Moana noticed a familiar carving of a heart and fish hook. Gingerly she lightly traced the shapes with her fingers before glancing up at him. "You recreated the carving."

Maui shook his head, "Nah, that there's the original oar."

"But it was lost when Te Ka destroyed the canoe."

"Not destroyed, though it did float a good distance before I found it washed up on one of the islands near Te Fiti." Maui shrugged off the effort of finding the oar as Moana returned to studying the carvings.

"Thank you, its very nice, but I don't understand how it relates to the monsters of Lalotai seeking me out."

Maui returned to rubbing his neck, but it was less a worried depressed action and more of a gesture indicating embarrassment, especially when paired with his lightly blushing cheeks. "I suppose, I maybe shouldn't have, but it was already an important element in it's own story which was connected to your own. So I added some of my power to it. When you use it you will be faster and stronger." He glanced at her askance, "I couldn't do more than that, but it will help when you ever have to face any of those bastards. And hey," Maui's expression turned more mischievous and he looked like his old self again rather than the serious figure he had been, "you've already shown that you know how to use it. Those Kakamora will never be the same."

Moana cracked her first real smile since Maui had told her about her change in circumstances. Then before he knew what was happening she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "Thank you."

Maui couldn't muster up his old cockiness, he was too grateful that she still wanted him around. His response came out sounding genuine and grateful, "Your welcome."

Moana released him and returned to studying the oar. "Several times you have mentioned stories as if they are important, I have started my story, the oar has a story," Moana glanced up at Maui, "What is the significance of stories?"

"They are everything," his response was said as if it was a fact that everyone should know, as if he had said 'water is wet'.

Moana was not impressed with his answer and merely looked at him and waited for more.

"We are all stories. We are all who we are and we do the things we do because of the things we have experienced. Even mortals are merely the collection of their stories, it is just more important for the gods. The more people know about you, talk about you, acknowledge what you have done for them, the more powerful you will grow." Maui gestured to the oar. "You have already begun by spreading the knowledge of wayfinding. People are talking about you for more than just one heroic act, and that has kick started your change."

Moana filed that bit of information away till she could mull it over another time, "Well that explains some of your actions," Moana gestured to his tatoos.

"Nah, most of those were just for fun," Maui tried to look innocent, but Moana knew he loved the accolades.

Moana glanced up and saw the sun had moved far into the west. She could smell the food and knew it was nearly ready to eat, but she had one more promise to keep. "Well I should go and see my parents. Serfina has probably already headed that way and I don't want them to worry."

Moana climbed to her feet and before Maui could make his exit she had grabbed him by the hand and was dragging him through the village her oar over one shoulder and the demigod stumbling behind her his hand clasped in hers.

 **AN: We have one chapter left an epilogue. I am considering a sequel, which will be more of an action adventure with the potential for a romance to grow between Maui and Moana. I have actually nested in a couple of references for use in that story to tie the two together. I will not begin posting it though until it is nearly completely written, that way there is no chance of leaving you hanging.**

 **Thank you everyone who has joined me on this journey and I hope you have enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you think. Epilogue will be posted this coming Saturday.**


	7. Epilogue

**AN: Here we wrap everything up. This feels a bit like a ramble to me, but I was unable to completely remove that feeling so you are stuck with it. Keep an eye open there are several hints for the next story, which I am still working on.**

Maui found himself being drug through the village with no regards for his dignity or ego. However, seeing the smile spread across Moana's face made it worth it. He had no idea what he was going to say to her parents, but that was in the future. He would bask in the moment and pray to continue seeing that smile far into his future.

He was having trouble grasping how well she had taken the change in her circumstances. He knew that there would be bad days and good ones, but he was relieved to know she was and would be okay with it.

Maui came out of his thoughts as a tapa cloth caught him in the face as Moana drug him into the interior of her parents fala. He was certain that there should have been some type of announcement they were there, maybe asking permission to enter before barreling in, but maybe it was a family thing.

Moana sobered a bit as she realized why she was there and remembered how precious the time she had with her family really was. Inside the fala her parents sat where she had left them, Serfina was sitting in Moana's spot next to the empty coconut. Loto was no where to be found.

The three of them looked as if they were discussing something serious but they turned to the two of them with welcoming smiles as they entered.

"Mom, Dad, did Serfina tell you what has happened?" Her parents nodded, her father and mother both looking a bit shell shocked by the news.

"Well," her mother said drawing the word out as she felt her way through what she wished to say, "should we be congratulating you?"

"It seems a bit of a mixed blessing," Moana answered with a shrug, "I'm not sure if it something to be congratulated for or not."

Moana's father turned his attention to Maui who was standing at the entrance to the fala seeming confident and hesitant at the same time. "Please be seated and tell us what we need to know."

Serfina rose to her feet and pulled over two more mats and arranging them so that they would all sit in a circle. Maui took a seat across from their father while Moana and Serfina sat flanking him.

With far less trepidation than he had shown earlier Maui explained what was going on. He explained what had led to her ascension and assured them that neither his nor Moana's presence would effect anyone else in the village.

He explained how there would be monsters hunting Moana and they discussed ways to keep the island from becoming a target and ensuring Moana did not loose track of time again. They spoke until they were called to the feast where Moana and Maui were sat side by side as guests of honor.

Moana was pleased to see that the villagers she had been training were with mixed into the ranks of the Montenui population. Apparently the discussion on Moana's ascension had been learned of by the village at large, even those from Pohnpei had learned of it. The people from Pohnpei insisted on performing for the demigods in addition to the dances already planned by the Montenui villagers. As a result the dances lasted long into the night.

Moana and Maui had by mutual accord kept the conversation light. Moana had made a point of suggesting which dishes Maui should try and teased him mercilessly on his ego.

Towards the end Moana herself took the stage to tell of one of her adventures. She told of how a great octopus monster had attacked her and those she was training and described the battle that ensued to save the crew and canoe. She did not have Maui's tendency towards grand gestures, instead leaning on slow builds with large climaxes but her story was well received.

Not to be out done, Maui took the stage next and told of how he raised the sky. Moana made a point to tease him about him feeling the need to one up her, but he just grinned and claimed seniority had its perks.

* * *

As the years passed, Moana was not a stranger to the islands. Making a point to visit at least once every couple of years. She was well loved by her nieces and nephews and even managed to be present for the birth of her sisters fifth child, a little girl they named Moana.

She made friends with some of the local, minor spirits, who could send messages to her when the island needed her, and as a result managed to be present for the loss of both her parents. Her mother stubbornly out lived her father by nearly ten years. She was determined to be present, as a shoulder to cry on, as Moana struggled to come to terms with the challenges associated with being a demi god. When she finally passed into the next world she held Moana's still youthful hand and promised her she would be watching and insisting she was proud of her.

Maui held her that night as she cried on the coast of her home. He had been very good about staying close and was careful to make certain he visited at the same times she did so that nothing would target the island or its people in an attempt to get at her.

He was a dear friend to her and Moana found herself looking at him as more than a friend on many occasions. He was always there to cheer her up, but also came to her when he had his own bad days. She heard about his accomplishments and failures as he struggled to make amends for his theft of Te Fiti's heart. She heard of his frustrations in dealing with some of the other gods and how he had been unable to make contact with Banapana. She told him of her success and failures in working with the various villagers and found herself yearning for even more of his company. Yet, she held back trying for anything more with him for fear of loosing what they already had.

The monsters of Lolatai continued to attack in larger and larger numbers. No one was certain how so many were getting out and though many heroes had tried to seal them back in, no one had yet succeeded.

Life continued and things evolved, but that is another story.

 **AN: Thank you again for taking the journey with me through this story. Do review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
